


Sharing Is Caring

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot is back, and Merlin's not too sure how he feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Random A/N: There was a bit of silly drama over the word 'reckless' used over 'wreckless'. I managed to get two English PhDs involved. LOL.

There was a desperation in Arthur's eyes present only when he had Merlin on top of him, undoing him with golden magic and reckless love.

That rankled more than the idea of Arthur wanting someone else- that the desperation was for the memory, the future, of someone else.

Even if it _was _Lancelot.

He watched them embrace, armor colliding in a dissonant _clang_ that caused a dull ache in his ears and heart as their fingers dug painfully into the other's back, scrambling and fighting against the chain mail.

He was surprised that they even managed to release each other. Though to be accurate, they didn't. Hands lingered on equally strong forearms as their eyes and smiles continued the embrace in separation.

Then Lancelot turned those breathtaking dark eyes on him and smiled, that smile of promises and loyalty.


End file.
